Tangled up in Shadows
by DemonX17
Summary: The Story of a Demonic, Runaway, Complete badass OC Accolyte. . .


**Finelly. So it begins.

* * *

**

Let's start neer the begining of it all, shall we?

* * *

"Morgan? Morgan! Get up and go to school!" 

Two tired eyes and an aching mind.

I was awake now.

"Morgan if you miss that damn bus I swear I'll-" I swung my door wide open cutting off the woman mid sentance.

"Well finelly! Get up on time or I'll send your scrawny ass back to the group home where you belong"

Words a fourteenyear old kid really wants to hear.

"I'm up, I'm up christ" I mutterd breifly while shuffleing into the bathroom.

Karen, which is my foster mother's name, is the biggest bitch you could possibly imagine.

How she granted aprovel from the children aids worker is beyond me.

She treats me like crap, I'm use to it by now. Ive been here about 3 months.

It's worse here than my past home. But surpriseingly she hasen't booted me out on my ass just yet.

I gess the 500$ a week is too good to pass up.

After my shower, which turned freezeing cold half way through, I went back into my 'bedroom'.

A bedroom which is nothing more than a storge room with a bed.

I proceeded to dress myself and hurry off to school.

The bus ride to school is never a fun expirence.

Come to think of it, being pelted by large rocks sounds more injoyable.

"Hey Morgan" One kid calls to me. "Sacrifice any chickens lately"

The bus erupted with laughter.

"What does that even mean?" I asked myself.

The kids here take great pride pokeing fun at the misfit girl.

Just because I dislike colours and I tend to wander off alone doesnt mean I'm any less human then they.

People are such jurks.

Jurk on the inside. Jurk on the outside.

Asshole all around.

Its sad really. I don't remember much before this. Each home blends into the next after a time.

Its like a dream you force yourself to remember until you forget from trying so hard.

But you see, I wasn't allways an orphan. I just don't remember the days before, the days when I had a mother and father.

They say I was real young, basicly a baby.

My social worker says they don't even have a file on who brought me in to be adopted.

I done't even have a last name, sometimes I wonder if I even exist.

After school, which as usual was living hell, I go back to Karens house to be yelled at for absolutely nothing.

I might aswell hold my breath until I die.

The house, which is really more a shack than a house, is litterly falling apart.

I do chores for 3 hours a day, everyday, except the weekend. . .then I do 4 or 5 hours.

If I don't do the work the house would be nothing more than a heep of crap sitting on a lot.

Godforbid, its allready half way there anyway.

I started off today by sweeping in the kitchen considering the floor had crumbs everywhere.

Of course I get blamed for this, but I'm not the one who's 180 pounds and stays home all day watching soap opras and retarded talk shows.

You know a person's low on the food chain when they watch Jerry Springer religiously, everyday at 3:30.

I continued sweeping.

The floor agents the mangled broom made a gritty scrach. Over and over and over. Scratching away at the walls in my mind.

"Morgan!" Karen screamed.

I jumped a bit and looked up from the ground makeing my neck feel stiffer than it was.

"Yeah?" I replyed.

Karen stormed into the kitchen and grabed her keys off the table. "I'm going to the bar, Finish your chores"

_Great. _My mind mubbled. _Thats all I need. A fat, drunk, critic._

Karen snapped her fingers infront of my eyes. "Did you hear me, space case? What are you high?"

She proceeded to ramble on about kids and drugs for a few minutes and then left slamming the door behind her.

I dropped the broom instantly.

_Fuck that bitch. _My mind told me. _She can go crawl into a crater of oreos and eat herself to death, I'm not takeing her shit anymore._

I slung myself down onto the couch and flicked on the TV with the remote.

I began channel surfing.

Nothing. Nothing. Talk show. Nothing. Reality Show. Nothing. Nothing.

_Uhh I give up_.

I left the TV on whatever chanel it was on and stared off into space, my mind drifting, coiling its self from one thought to the next until I was asleep.

I awoke with the boom of the front door slamming hard into the door frame.

"Where is she!" Mark.

Karens asshole boyfriend.

"I know she's here!" I sat straight up looking directly at him.

"She went out" I said sheepishly. I don't like men much atall let alone angry drunken men.

"Thats bullshit" He spat at me. "You're just covering for that slut!"

I didn't like his tone, but I said nothing.

He rampaged around the house for a good 5 minutes before he came back to yell at me some more.

"Were did she go to?" His eyes looked like glased and dead.

I shrugged my sholders.

He stumbled twards me and grabed me.

"Where is she!" He shook me hard.

I pushed him off me with such force he fell backwards onto the floor.

I was standing now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I don't know where she is! Don't you get it? I DON'T KNOW!" I was screaming so hard my body shook.

"Your a lieing bitch just like her!" He began struggleing to get up.

I took advantage of his drunken state to kick him back down and ran off into my bedroom.

I locked the door and began grabbing my things up off the floor.

_Thats it._ I thought fearfully. _Nomore of this crap._

Mark thrashed his fist's on my door, shouting threats and curses at me.

By that time I had allready flung my window open, and climbed up on its ledge my backpack with my belongings straped on my back.

I looked down onto the ground below, And I jumped.

My room was luckily on the first floor of the house so the jump wasn't intirely harmful.

Just a bit ockward. My leg's hurt a bit when they met the ground, but the grass was soft under my feet.

It took a split second for me to recover enough to start running, somthing I was quite good at.

When I was young, I liked to run away and make my foster familys worry about me. It they came looking for me emeaditialy that was how I knew if they cared or not.

The ones that took a long time to come searching, I usualy disliked in the days to come. They were the mean families, the ones not in it to help or look after the orphaned kids but for the greed of it, to profit off attending to unwanted or abandone children.

Those people made me sick.

I continued running down my block and on and on and on to the next, passing houses and buildings. A million thoughts panicing though my head

This time was different than when I was younger, Beause this time I didn't plan on ever comming back. Not just to this house, but the next after that or the next after that. Not even the group home. I wanted freedom, I ached for it.

My legs started stinging and my breath was becomeing short. I slowed down into a jog.

I had some money on me, so I considered takeing a bus somewhere, anywhere but here.

_But thats where they'll look for you. _I thought. _Its the middle of the night, who wouldn't spot a kid on a bus._

I sighed and came to a complete stop. My legs stinging even more now.

"Is there any escape?" I thought aloud.

An idea hit me like a brick.

_A train._

Currently I was liveing in Toronto. A place Ive lived basicly all of my life, Ive moved arround here and there but allways ended up back in some slum on whatever side of the city.

The bad thing about staying in one area too long is being known. The fewer the people you know, the better off you are. Your not safe trusting anyone. Something I learned quite well over the years.

Torontos a big place with alot of people, people of all races and kinds. But what it all boils down to is, thier still people...you don't know them like you know yourself, why place your fate in the hands of someone who could turn thier back on you in an instant. Its iddiotic.

I began pondering my plan. So far I had to get farther into town to buy a ticket which would also include the bus that takes me to the station. Once on the tarin Id head to New York, find a job and work out some kind of liveing. How a Fourteen..amost fifteen year old kid will acomplish these huge tasks? Now idea, but it'll take a bunch of guts, street smarts and a ton of luck. I got about two outa the three, now I hope lady luck is on my side.

Once daylight broke I was exausted, but I'd made it. The ticket booth was opening as I made it down the busy sidewalk. People comming from both directions, swarming like bees. I had to push my way though to avoid being knocked over and trampled to death. I'd counted my money before hand, I had about Twenty two dollars.

I aproched the ticket vender.

"Um..Hi, can I get a ticket for the next train out to NY?"

He looked at my quizzicly, his eyebrows knotting together like a furry catipiller. "Arn't you a little young kid?"

"Age is but a number, mentily I'm 25"

He stared at me in amusement. "That'll be thirty seven fifty, Cash or credit?"

My heart sank into my Doc's. Now came time for my begging skills.

"Look...I hate to say it as much as you hate to hear it, but I don't got enough. I just came out of a seriously bad sitiuation, I don't know if you've ever been in one but I need this ticket, If you could find some way..anyway could you help a kid out?" My eyes pleeded hopelessly.

"Nope" His face went stiff as a board. Not a single sign of emotion.

_Tough critic._ My mind huffed._ I desurved an emy for that one._

"I need to get out of here, and its not what you think. I'm just lookin for a fresh start, I haven't done nothin wrong. I'm not a bad kid sir."

The vender man shook his head and chewed his gum.

"Nope"

From the looks of things, I was screwed.

"Hey Jack, just give her the ticket, I aint got all day" A voice said from behind me. My head shot around to face a girl, a few years older than me. She wore a beat up leather jacket with patches and spikes and things allover. Her pink hair was neatly tied into two braids hanging like rope on eather side of her sholders. She had stiff yet pretty looking face.

"Nadia, back allready? I thought you'd stay this time" The vender exclaimed with great astonishment twards the girl.

"Yeah well" She cut her self off abruptly "What have you been upto the past month you've turned heartless, You never turned me down when I was short"

The vender sighed. "How much you got kid?"

I handed him the money. "About twenty two bucks"

The girl called Nadia smiled at me with her eyes, Two big violet eyes smothered in dark eyeliner.

"Where you headin kid?"

I was sick of being called kid.

I held out a hand to her. "Morgan, not kid and I'm thinkin about Sayracuse".

Nadia shook my hand. "Same here, bisness or family?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Nither, Just escapeing" I felt like Id just given my secret away..but there was something about this girl. She was real. She made me want to know her.

Jack the vender handed me my ticket and pointed neer a big pole. "Wait for the bus over there, It'll be here in a bit".

I nodded and continued on my way.

I sat on the curb a while, wishing I had a cigarette when out of nowhere Nadia sat herself down beside me and stick a pack of smokes in my face.

"Want one?" She asked.

Astonished I took one. I didn't know what to say. "thanks". It felt werid being polite around her.

"Its cool" She took one for herself and light it.

I had my own light.

"So...who or what are you running away from?"

I stared at her.

"Look you don't have to tell me but its completely obvious, If thier out looking for you your toast. Burnt toast"

I blinked and took another drag of my smoke.

"Hey, look I just wanted to help you out-"

I cut her off. "My foster family" My voice sounded so week.

"Your kidding. . . Ive gone though my fare share of those things and I'll tell you this, The only way Id go back is in a body bag"

I smiled. She smiled back.

"Morgan right?"

I nodded.

"I like it" She paused. "Mo for short".

I blinked. "No one ever called me that before"

Nadia laughed, "Well get use to it, Cuz thats what I'm calling you"

After a while the bus came, Nadia and I piled on along with a bunch of other people.

The bus drove all though town, and I took one more glimpse at my glorious city before I abandone it. But every time I blinked it was farther and farther from my grasp. Until finelly we arrived at the train station on the other side of town and it was gone.

We boarded the train and went to our seats. Nadia was an old pro at this, but I found myself struggleing to keep up with what was happening.

The train took off and I gazed distantly out my window at all the things passing me by. Not just the secenery but all of my memories, things that I had locked away in my mind were now flooding me with grief and pain. I felt misplaced and useless.

Nadia, who sat beside me tapped me on the sholder.

"Mo?"

I blinked a few times before I came back to reality.

"Yeah?" The sound of my own voice startled me.

Nadia hesitantly pushed herself to ask. "You...okay?"

I nodded.

We continued the long trip scilently until I passed out from sheer exaustion.

I awoke with a jolt. The train came to a mind shattering hault, screeching down the tracks.

I gazed out the window allowing my eyes to drink it all in. . . .

**

* * *

**

**Please Review, Its not a large request.**


End file.
